Pièces rouges
by NeliMiyu
Summary: Encore un jour comme les autres. Pour Naruto, le métier de caissier est vraiment ennuyeux. La même routine se poursuit jour après jour. Et pourtant, ce jour qui lui avait semblé si banal bouleversera son quotidien. Tout commença ce Lundi 16 Septembre...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici la première Fic que nous postons, elle a été écrite par Miyuki. On espère que vous nous laisserez des commentaires à propos de ce premier chapitre. Nous continuerons a écrire que si on constate que ça vous plait, n'hésitez donc pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. De plus cela nous permettra de nous améliorer. On vous remercie d'avance, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lundi 16 Septembre**

 _Je suis épuisé._

Ce boulot ne me laisse pas profiter de la vie comme je le veux. Je regarde autour de moi et me demande ce que je fais ici. Caissier n'est vraiment pas un métier qui me convient. Se retrouver à passer des centaines d'articles, entendre bip irritant et ranger des stocks d'articles en longueur de journées me lasse. Puis il y a cet homme qui n'est pas fichu de faire son boulot. À part se cacher derrière son paquet de chips pour flâner devant une série, il reste inutile, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent. S'il n'était pas responsable de mon salaire chaque fin de mois, je lui aurais bien dit ses quatre vérités ! Mais il faut subir ce genre d'injustice pour réaliser son rêve. Le mien est que notre groupe de rock devienne célèbre ! J'endurerai ce calvaire pour y parvenir.

Je ne dois pas me plaindre, le reste du groupe fait sa part de boulot aussi.

Je profite de l'absence de clients pour ranger des bouteilles de soda éparpillées. Une personne apparaît et ce poste près de ma caisse posant son seul article : une tablette de chocolat d'une grande qualité. C'est ma marque préférée, même si son prix me fait tiquer, 10 euros tout de même. Après 9 mois passés en ces lieux, je connais le prix de chaque article et je suis assez fière de moi !

Je continue mon activité en lançant un rapide :

-Patientez, j'arrive de suite !

\- Dépêchez-vous. Ordonna le client.

Je sourcillai à l'entente de sa voix plus que froide et dure. Il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir à faire à des personnes sans cœur, pensant que les caissiers sont simplement des toutous à qui on peut tout demander. J'ai toujours du mal à me calmer dans ces moments-là.

Je me retourne laissant l'affaire des bouteilles en suspend et décore mon visage de mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

L'homme en question est un grand brun du même âge que moi, taillé tel un mannequin et son visage enfantin s'oppose avec son petit côté mystérieux.

Franchement, il est plutôt mignon.

Je prends l'article, le passe au scanner et enregistre la somme. Il me tend un billet de cinq euros et me lance un sachet de pièces jaunes âprement près de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent :

\- Ah... Non mais ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Vous savez compter.

\- Oui, mais on n'accepte pas tant de pièces rouges alors non ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Il n'y a pas que des pièces rouges, il y a aussi des jaunes.

Je le regarde incrédule. Mais il se fout de ma gueule ce petit con !

\- Vous me prenez pour un débile ?

\- Dépêchez-vous de compter j'ai du boulot.

\- Moi aussi. Et ça arrangerait tout le monde si vous sortiez un billet de cinq euros que je l'encaisse ou alors des pièces d'un euro, deux euros, débrouillez-vous.

\- Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton.

\- On n'est pas habituée à se faire remettre à sa place hein ? Dis-je d'un rire moqueur.

\- Je peux aussi appeler votre supérieur.

\- ... Connard

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ok.

\- vous venez de m'insulter ?!

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Arrêtez votre cinéma.

\- Où est votre chef ?

\- C'est bon je vous encaisse !

\- Je veux voir votre supérieur !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous encaisse j'ai dit!

Si j'avais un supérieur normal je ne me serais pas gêné pour aller le chercher moi-même. Mais ce Kakuzu, s'il le dérange tout va me retomber dessus par la suite ! Il déteste qu'on l'appel pour des broutilles. Alors avec haine et colère je compte doucement mais surement les maudites pièces du jeune homme.

Le compte est bon, je lui souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère infiniment qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Je retourne chez moi et m'affale sur le canapé. Les journées se succèdent et rien n'arrive dans ma pauvre vie. La seule chose que j'attends avec impatience c'est vendredi!

Mon ramen instantané, réchauffé, je m'endors sur mon canapé tout seul dans mon appartement.

 **Mardi 17 Septembre**

 _Je me souviens de lui._

Son visage... A la soirée d'Ino et de Kiba. On fêtait notre réussite au bac et le commencement des vacances après une année de dur labeur. La plupart de mes professeurs m'avait félicité et mon dossier scolaire, décoré d'une belle mention.

Tout le monde s'était lâché ce jour-là, même Hinata, timide de nature, dansait sur la table avec Sakura et Tenten comme des folles. L'alcool coulait à flot et les cigarettes s'enchainaient. Un peu de cannabis passait de mains en mains. Cette nuit-là, presque tout était permis.

La musique résonnait dans tout mon être. Je gigotais sur la piste de danse, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, avec Kiba, Shino et Gaara qui étaient tous aussi bourrés que moi. J'avais remarqué un garçon, assis sur un canapé, adulé par une dizaine de jeunes filles et encore plus saoulant que d'habitude, je partis à sa rencontre pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- T-Tu dégage de là ! Criais-je en titubant.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Son regard noir me glaça le sang mais, grâce ou à cause de l'alcool avalé, je montai sur la table, esquiva les trois furies dansantes et m'accroupis sur la table en face de lui.

\- Fais pas le malin avec moi !

\- Et si je... je veux ?

Je m'approchai de son visage d'un cran et découvris avec malice ses joues rouges.

\- Alors je te... je te fais...de l'effet ?

\- J'ai bu autant que toi I-d-i-ot, il accentua chaque syllabe de l'insulte

Tenten, par "inadvertance", tomba sur les fesses, me basculant en avant. Ce qui arriva choqua la plupart des groupies qui assistaient, non sans haine, à ce tableau plutôt... surprenant.

En me poussant, mon visage c'était dangereusement approché de celui du ténébreux, à tel point que mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Sasuke. Après quelques secondes, nous nous écartâmes très vite l'un de l'autre.

J'essuyai ma bouche d'un revers de la main extrêmement dégoûté. Je repris une boucher de whisky, espérant laver ma bouche souillée, et regarda le brun qui avait fait de même de son côté.

\- Espèce... de co-nnard, je vais t'en co-ller une !

\- Ah Ouai, tu te sens ca-pable de me battre !

\- En moins de temps que... Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase

\- Ta gueule et viens ! Il hoqueta.

Je courrai comme un dératé sur lui. Sauf que bourré, tous mes sens étaient mis à rude épreuve. J'arrivai sur lui nous faisant tomber tous les deux.

\- Sale *hic* fils de...

Son poing arriva sur ma joue comme une fusée. Je roulai sur le côté et me prépara à lui faire subir les milles ans de souffrance. Je le pris par le col et lui éclata la tête contre le mur. À ce moment-là, je ne savais absolument pas ce que faisaient les autres, ce qu'ils voyaient et de quoi on avait l'air. La seule chose que je vis ce fut Gaara les yeux grands ouverts mais trop drogué pour venir nous séparer.

Je sentie la main de Sasuke remonter sur mon torse. Il attrapa mon cou et me fis entré, de force, dans une pièce à côté. Il me frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le bureau et une fois sur la télé. Il perdit le contrôle de mon cou et je profitai de cette opportunité pour le renverser d'un bon vieux croche pattes. J'enchainai en lui lançant violemment la chaise de bureau sur le ventre. Et grâce à une force soudaine, Je renversai la grosse bibliothèque par-dessus lui. Il roula sur le côté au dernier moment, pour éviter le meuble.

« Il est rapide » pensais-je.

On se releva, face à face, chacun d'un côté du lit, nos deux regards se confrontant. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai où nous étions, dans la chambre des parents de Kiba. Je tournai mon regard vers la porte d'entrée et vit Gaara la refermer avec lenteur.

Voici le seul souvenir que j'ai en mémoire... La suite me reste totalement inconnue.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé dans le lit de Shikamaru. Il m'avait ramené avec grande difficulté chez lui.

Après lui avoir posé quelques questions sur ce que j'avais fait cette nuit, il m'avoua qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre avec Sasuke. Il avait juste commenté la bagarre qu'il avait qualifié d'"hilarante et épic". Je remercie Dieu de ne pas avoir donné l'opportunité à quelqu'un d'avoir filmé ce moment de la soirée. [HS- Nelinka : lol à ton anniv' et a l'anniv de deidei on avait tous pris des photo de toi miss chantilly alors là, c'est sûr que quelqu'un a dû prendre une vidéo x) ]

Je m'étire sur ma chaise horriblement douloureuse, en revenant doucement de mes songes. Mais en me relevant, je vis une silhouette plus que familière dressé devant moi :

\- NA-RU-TOO !

\- Ka-kakuzu ?!

\- Je te surprends encore en train de rêvasser sur ton lieu de travail !

\- C'n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

\- Quatre fois que je t'appel, les marchandises sont arrivées depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ! Qu'as-tu à me dire pour ta défense ?

Je me tu. Ce n'ai même plus la peine d'essayer de donner un quelconque motif. Il ne me croira pas de toute façon.

\- Je vais être clair Naruto, tu es sur un siège éjectable, à tout moment je peux te remplacer par quelqu'un de vraiment motivé et qui a besoin de ce travail. C'est généreux de ma part de toujours t'employer ici. Tu n'as aucun diplôme...

\- J'ai mon bac.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés levant les bras:

\- Woaw ! Écoutez-tous ! Ce jeune homme a son bac ! Écoute-moi bien, dit-il se rapprochant dangereusement. Tu ne mets plus d'aucune utilité ici. Alors je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te virer d'ici fissa. Tu sais que je ne t'apprécie pas plus que ce bout de chewing-gum coller sous ton siège. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis et sans discuter, pigé ? Sinon, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras. Finit-il la main serrant mon col avec rage.

\- Vous proférez des menaces ? Une voix se fit retentir derrière Kakuzu

Ce dernier se retourna, je penchais la tête vers le locuteur et surpris, je découvris l'homme brun de la dernière fois.

\- Je discute avec mon employé. Réponds Kakuzu mécontent

\- Chef ! Chef ! Interpella Jinta le livreur. Hidan est encore en train de faire ses rituels religieux près de la viande congelé !

Kakuzu partit soupirant et marmonnant des injures destinées à son « ami » perturbateur. Hidan s'adonnait à d'étranges activités lugubres, au saint même du supermarché sans que personne ne puisse le lui reprocher. Tout ça grâce à ses relations avec le chef.

\- Il vous parle souvent comme ça ?

\- Tout le temps mais je supporte ...

\- Quelles sont vos heures de travail ?

\- 9h-12h, 14h-22h30...Vous posez beaucoup de questions. Demandais-je

Il ne répondit pas et partit à la recherche de Kakuzu. Après une demi-heure passée dans le bureau du patron, Sasuke s'en était allé sans même dédaigner répondre à mon au revoir.

Après son départ, mon chef est venue m'annoncer que demain, je serais l'assistant d'un bon ami à lui pour me racheter après mon manque de sérieux au travail. Je hochai de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner dans la réserve. Demain une longue journée m'attend.

 **A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors que dire ... A par que je n'étais pas du tout au courant que ma fic avait été publiée ici Neli et moi avons publiées cette fic sur un blog, puis il y a quelques jours elle m'appelle en me disant qu'elle avait poster la fic sur ce site par "inadvertance" xD Du coups ce fut une superbe surprise de voir vos messages vos commentaires et votre impatience à lire la suite. J'ai donc écrit en 2-3 jours le "Mercredi" en essayant de garder le même rythme et la même ambiance que le chapitre précédent. Bien-sûr ma façon d'écrit à évoluer depuis... En espérant que ça rester agréable à lire !_

 ** _Merci à vous !_**

 _ **Je tiens juste à répondre à :**  
"CQFD" : Merci pour le compliment, normalement ce chapitre devait répondre à tes questions mais j'ai décidé de faire durée un peu plus longtemps le secret. Par rapport au "passé-présent" c'est vraiment un tic chez moi je n'arrive jamais à me décider et je crois qu'il y a encore quelques fautes de ce genre dans celui-ci. Le premier chapitre ne devait même pas être poster haha donc désolé pour les fautes, les non-sens et les faux accords_

 _"titinesister" : Merci pour les messages, je suis vraiment très flatter que l'histoire te plait pourtant niveau concept c'est vraiment pas très rechercher_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à commenter et à m'envoyer des messages, ça fait vraiment plaisir_  
 _La suite viendra dans 2 ou 3 semaines !_

 **Mercredi 18 Septembre**

Je marchais lentement vers mon lieu de travail. Kakuzu m'avait envoyé un message me demandant de venir plus tard que d'habitude, que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire l'ouverture du magasin. Un miracle qui n'est arrivé que deux fois depuis que je travaille dans ce supermarché de timbré. Mais bon... Je n'ai toujours pas oublié que je serais l'assistant de son "bon ami" aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je ne lui ai demandé aucune information par rapport à ce sujet, je préfère garder un peu de suspens, peut-être que pour une fois ça sera une bonne surprise.

Je me retrouve devant l'entrée du magasin. Kakuzu me fait signe de rester devant, sûrement jusqu'à que la personne arrive, il doit avoir trop de mal à expliquer comment fonctionne la caisse à Hidan.

Les minutes passent lentement et aucun signe de son "bon ami" à l'horizon, mes nerfs sont sur le point de craquer. Je commence à croire que c'est une blague de Kakuzu, qu'il va me laisser attendre pendant des heures devant ce foutu magasin avant de m'annonce que je suis viré. Je suis sûr qu'il se moque de moi avec ses maudits pop-corn ! Je me retourne et décide de rentrer dans le magasin demander des explications à Kakuzu. Une main s'agrippe à mon épaule freinant mon élan.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir.

Mon Dieu, je reconnaitrai sa voix entre milles. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me retourne et, sans surprise, je retrouve le fameux brun de la veille, et de l'avant-veille d'ailleurs.

-C'est à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi. Dis-je de fausse joie.

\- Je le peux mais en fin de compte, vous pourriez vous montrez plus utile que vous ne le paressez.

-Désolé mais si c'est pour compter votre collection de pièce rouge non merci.

Comme si la chance me détestait Kakuzu sortit à ce moment-là :

-NARUTO ! Sois plus poli avec mon bon ami Sasuke ! C'est la dernière fois que je te prends à lui parler de cette manière.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent passant de Kakuzu à ce dénommé Sasuke à tour de rôle :

-Vo-Votre ami ?

\- Qu'es ce que tu crois voyou, c'est normal que j'ai des amis de qualité moi ! Répondit-il d'un air hautain.

La rage monte en moi aussi vite que la lave d'un volcan en action. Qu'il me traite de voyou ou d'idiot ça je m'en fou mais mes amis sont sacrés et personnes n'a le droit de les critiqués de cette manière. J'essaye de contenir ma colère et de ne rien laisser paraitre tant bien que mal.

\- Tu passeras la journée avec moi.

Je me retourne vers ce brun qui commence légèrement à me surprendre de jour en jour :

-Co-Comment ça ? Demandais-je surpris.

\- Sasuke et moi avons conclu un deal, Annonça Kakuzu. Il est nouveau dans la ville et a besoin d'un guide durant son séjour ici en compensation d'une somme monétaire. Bien que je me sois proposé de le faire, il a décidé de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs il est toujours temps de changer d'avis, Murmura celui-ci.

-Non merci. Coupa allègrement le concerner

\- ... C'est donc toi Naruto qui lui servira de guide, termina-t-il.

-Moi ?

\- Mais t'es idiot ! Tu comprends quand on te parle ? Tu vas servir de guide à Sasuke pendant son séjour ici ! Bien-sûr vu que tu travailles pour moi l'argent me sera reversé, c'est le deal. Toi tu n'auras que ta paie habituelle, ni plus ni moins.

\- Donc mon nouveau travail c'est de servir de guide à... Sa-Su-Ke Prononçai-je lentement. Pour combien de temps ?

-Le temps de mon séjour ici, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-je suis désolé mais je suis caissier déjà, je ne suis pas un guide. Je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce genre de boulot.

\- Bien-sûr que si ce n'est pas toi qui te vantais d'avoir ton Bac ? "J'ai mon Bac" tu disais, Kakuzu imita Naruto se moquant allègrement de son employé.

C'est trop je ne peux plus supporter son attitude plus que déplacer envers moi.

-Oui j'ai mon bac et j'ai plus de connaissances et de cultures générales qu'un pouilleux comme-

Sasuke se racla la gorge coupant ce dernier :

-J'ai décidé de te prendre comme guide, tu es jeune comme moi et tu as l'air de connaitre les coins branché de cette ville. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir plus sérieusement à l'offre qui t'es proposé. Un séjour en tant que guide avec moi ou ...

Sasuke se pencha près de mon oreille et murmura :

-Faire ton job de caissier avec lui. D'ailleurs si tu as l'intention de refuser, sache que cela déplaira fortement à Kakuzu…

Si jamais Kakuzu perd l'occasion de recevoir une coquette somme d'argent, c'est sûr qu'il me fera vivre un rythme de travail infernal. Et d'un coter il n'avait pas tort, ça me plait de tourner dans la ville, de me balader... C'est toujours mieux que de rester assis pendant 5 heures d'affiler ou bien de porter des caisses qui font le double de mon poids. Je réfléchis encore quelques minutes et me décide enfin :

-D'accord, mais c'est moi le guide. Je veux pouvoir prendre des décisions et organiser librement le voyage guidé.

-Ce sera le cas, dans une certaine mesure me répondit Sasuke.

 **Mercredi 18 Septembre 12h**

Sasuke est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Il peut être froid et glacial et des fois montrer une once d'intérêt et d'humour à l'égard de son prochain. Nous nous sommes rendus chez lui en voiture après avoir terminer la discussion devant le supermarché. J'attends maintenant dans le salon que monsieur s'habille et finisse de régler quelques affaires. Je me doutais déjà qu'il devait venir d'une famille aisée, et son appartement ne fait que confirmer mon appréhension. Situé en plein quartier huppé, il est grand, splendide et la déco merveilleuse. Je suis pas pro dans l'immobilier ni dans la décoration d'appartement mais je suis sur que si je casse ce vase j'aurais plus qu'à disparaitre dans le désert ou dans les plus hautes montagnes.

-De toute façon il est moche, soufflais-je à moi-même

-Qu'est-ce qui est moche ?

Surpris je me retourne expressément

-Non rien, le vase est jolie ! Il a dû couter cher, Je m'exclame, faussement intéressé.

-Ce vase, "moche" comme tu dis, à couter plus de 100 000 milles euros. Il nous vient d'Espagne, c'est un cadeau d'un ami de mon père mais finalement il a préféré me le refourguer.  
\- Hahahaha  
Mon rire sonne faux mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, nous ne vivons vraiment pas dans le même monde. Sasuke me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Mon rire n'a peut être pas lieu d'être au final...

-Tiens, mets ça et dépêche-toi on sort dans 10 minutes, Dit-il en me tendant une pile de vêtement  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je étonné

-T'es aveugle ? On va manger dans un restaurant gastronomique. Tu peux pas y aller habiller comme ça.  
Je le regarde quelques minutes sans expression, le temps que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es sérieux toi, c'est mes habits c'est mon style ! Je vais pas m'habiller en costard cravate pour aller bouffer ! Tu veux pas que je mette un balai dans le cul pour ressembler à tes confrères ?!

\- Je demande pas ton avis. Tu vas porter ça tout de suite, on n'a pas le temps pour que tu fasses une scène.

-Je viens comme je suis ou je viens pas. Exclamai-je croisant les bras bien décider.

-Tu viens comme je le dis ou je fais en sorte de diviser ton salaire de caissier par trois.  
Mon sang bouillonne, je sens chacun des muscles de mon bras se contracter, prêts à lui mettre une bonne droite.  
-Je te demande juste d'être un peu plus... Distingué. Dit-il en me toisant du regard.  
-Très bien, tu l'a joues comme ça. Pas de problème, maintenant faudra que tu me paie pour me voir habiller en pingouin.  
-Si ça peut te faire taire, comme tu voudras.  
Je prends la pile de vêtement d'un coup sec et m'en vais me changer dans la première pièce disponible.

 **Mercredi 18 Septembre 13h**

J'ai faim. Oh putin comme j'ai faim. Ca fait déjà 10 minutes que j'ai terminé le plat principal et j'ai déjà la dalle... Ils m'ont donné une portion pour enfant sp'as possible... Deux feuilles de salades et une patte de moineau, sans oublier les deux pauvres tomates échouées sur le côté. Et Sasuke qui mange à une lenteur spectaculaire. Quand ce n'est pas son assiette qu'il regarde c'est son téléphone. Je m'ennuie. Je regarde pour la énième fois se restaurant pourris. Je n'y suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Je pensais que le cadre serait un peu plus agréable. Le décor de la salle est beaucoup trop imposant, trop lourd. Le personnel est très professionnel, je dirai même trop. Ils sont froids, pas souriant, pas chaleureux. Je regarde les tables alentours. Même les gens qui sont pourtant en train de rire ne me mettent pas à l'aise. Leurs rires sonnent faux, sonnent obligés. Il y a une odeur d'hypocrisie dans l'air quand je regarde des hommes à une table semblant être à un repas d'affaires, quand je regarde une famille à une table ronde où les enfants semblent s'ennuyer tout autant que moi.

-Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

Tellement concentré par mon observation, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Sasuke avait terminé son assiette depuis un petit moment.

-Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes ce genre d'endroit. On ne nous sert pas une quantité de nourriture suffisante, l'ambiance est pesante et les gens ne sont pas chaleureux.

-J'ai toujours été dans des endroits pareil, j'y suis juste habitué.

-T'as bien eu l'occasion d'aller ailleurs, avec des potes au lycée.

-Quand on a un père comme le miens on se tient à carreaux et on fait ce qu'il dit. Pour lui, il fallait que je fréquente les gens de bonnes familles dans les « bons endroits ». C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Et tu as préféré écouter ton père.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, quand mon père décide quelque chose ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-On a toujours le choix de décider la manière dont on veut mener notre vie, personne ne peux la dicter à notre place.

-Pas là où je vis.

-Mais ton père il est pas la pour le moment ! Ici tu peux faire ce que tu veux, t'as pas d'excuse pour continuer de faire ce qu'il te dit.

-D'accord. Alors organise moi un programme pour se séjour. Après tout c'est ce qu'on avait convenu à l'origine.

-Sérieux !?

-T'es idiot ? C'est toi le guide.

\- Me traite pas d'idiot ! Connard ! Je m'exclame en faisant de grands gestes

Sasuke me frappe le genou avec son pied.

-Sale… Putain pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je gémis de douleurs

-Tu attires trop l'attention !

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, constatant qu'une grande partie des clients du restaurant était en train de fixer notre table.

-Lèves-toi on se barre

-Ils n'ont qu'à nous regarder ses débiles si ça les fait plaisir, je m'en fou !

Sasuke me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'aux portes de l'établissement, sans oublier de déposer une liasse de billet sur notre table.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'était vraiment de la merde ! Cette fois-ci tu vas me suivre et je vais t'emmener là où l'ambiance déchire ! On va aller au quartier enflammé de la ville !

-J'appelle un taxi

Je le vois sortir un téléphone dernier cri de sa poche que je prends immédiatement

-Non on va pas s'afficher la bas en taxi, on va prendre les transports en commun !

Mercredi 18 Septembre 14h

-D'accord, c'est la dernière fois qu'on prend les transports en commun.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me demande le brun

Pourquoi je dis ça ? Ça doit faire 20 minutes qu'on est dans ce maudit bus et Sasuke a du attirer au moins une quinzaine de filles ! Celles qui le regardent ne me dérange pas mais y'en a qui se gêne pas pour venir le draguer en face sans complexe, mais j'hallucine !

Heureusement nous sommes déjà arrivés à destination. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar le plus cool de la ville. Mais avant ça un petit changement s'impose.

-Il est hors de question de rentrer habiller comme ça.

Je déboutonne ma chemise, retrousse les manches de ma chemise et de ma veste. Je prends mon couteau suisse pour déchirer mon pantalon au niveau des genoux.

-A toi. Dis-je au brun en lui tendant le couteau

-Mais t'es malade ? Tu sais combien a coûté la conception de ce pantalon de qualité ?

-Fait pas ta chochotte, dépêches-toi ça va commencer

\- Hors de question ! Je ne déchire pas mes habits pour ressembler à un clochard

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! J'ai dû m'habiller comme un bobo, à toi de faire un effort !

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et je profitai de ce moment de réflexion pour lui déchiré son pantalon.

-IDIOT ! Je vais t'éclater !

Il me prend par le col de ma chemise et me bloque contre le mur derrière moi

\- Je ne suis pas de nature violente mais sache que j'ai horreur qu'on détruise mes affaires

-Ah bon ? Eh bien moi j'adore prendre des risques !

A ces mots, je déboutonne délicatement les boutons de sa chemise laissant découvrir le haut de son torse légèrement musclé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai halluciné mais il me semble avoir vu quelques rougeurs sur ses joues à ce moment-là, mais ce fut tellement rapide que je ne pourrais pas en être sûr. Il me donne une légère frappe dans le ventre qui me plie instinctivement.

\- Amène-moi vite dans ce bar. J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine.

-Tu voudras y retourner j'en suis sûr.

Nous avons passé plusieurs heures dans le bar. Il a rencontré plusieurs de mes amis comme Kiba Gaara et Ino qui bien-sûr, sont tombé sous son charme en moins de deux minutes. Je pense que Sasuke c'est bien amusé, il avait l'air plus apaisé et il lui arrivait parfois de rire avec Gaara entre deux verres de bière. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas emmené là par hasard. Je devais donner un concert en fin d'après-midi et l'ambiance était à son paroxysme. Je pense qu'il a bien aimé le concert que j'ai donné... Enfin je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne... M'enfin, le fait qu'il ait assisté à la totalité du concert est déjà une grande réussite pour moi.

-Naruto, nous sommes arrivés.

Le taxi nous a ramené devant son appartement. On était légèrement trop saoul pour rentré en bus. Descendu du taxi et positionné devant l'immeuble de son appartement, il était temps de se dire au revoir :

-Bon baaah j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé dans ce bar… C'est pas trop le genre de lieu que tu à l'habitude de fréquenter…

-C'était cool

-Heiin ? Émis-je encore un peu saoul

-J'ai bien aimé. Tes amis sont fun.

-Bah... Euh... Merci. Ils le sont oui.

C'est vraiment trop inhabituel de voir Sasuke émettre des compliments, mais ça me rassure parce que moi j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée en sa compagnie.

-J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée en ta compagnie.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner pendant quelques minutes. Je regardai Sasuke mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander des explications qu'il rentra chez lui. Est-ce que c'est moi qui venait de dire cette phrase sans m'en apercevoir ou est-ce lui… ?

-T-Tu pourrais dire au revoir au moins ! Bégayais-je devant la porte close. Petit con.

Je me retourne pour rentrer chez moi et j'entends à travers la porte une faible voix :

-Idiot.

Je souris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maintenant que l'on est un peu plus proche genre vous et moi, je dois vous annoncez quelques choses. Je ne suis pas fan du couple Naru-Sasu … Je sais pour certains ça peut être un choc, mais c'est ma première fic avec ce couple-là. Pour vous dire je n'ai jamais lu de fic NaruSasu de ma vie et quand je tombe sur ce genre d'histoire je ne prends même pas le temps de lire… Je crois que certains vont râler, voir, taper de grosses du rites dans les commentaires, mais je me devais de vous tenir au courant par rapport à ce petit détail. Mdr.**

 **Bref sinon, merci pour vos messages super chou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci aussi pour les commentaires super gentils.**

 **IMPORTANT !**

 **! La date de sortie des prochains chapitres est indiquée sur le profil ! Alors n'hésiter pas à regarder le profil de temps à autre pour être au courant !**

 **! Je suis à la recherche d'une correctrice ou d'un correcteur ! S'il vous plaît T_T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jeudi 19 Septembre**

Ce qu'on oublie souvent quand on est dans un bar, que la frénésie monte et que l'alcool coule à flot, c'est le mal de tête qui vient le lendemain matin. Je suis allé vomir un petit coup avant de me replonger dans mon lit la bouche pâteuse et les yeux démontés. Je me retourne vers mon réveil. 9h15. Attends… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je repars au boulot ou je vais chez Sasuke ? Est-ce que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui… Je réfléchis à la soirée de la veille espérant trouver une information qui m'aidera, mais rien du tout. Je fais quoi ? Je cherche désespérément mon téléphone caché dans la couette. Tiens un message de gaara, s'il m'envoie une photo de moi bourrer, je lui défonce la tronche samedi soir.

« Sympa ton pote le brun, vous aviez l'air plutôt complice tous les deux. »

-Mais il se mêle de quoi l'autre ?!

Je remarque un autre message qui suit le précédent, c'est un mms. Une photo de moi sur la table, deux clopes dans le nez, une bouteille de jacks daniel's dans la bouche. Le salopard ! Un autre message accompagne l'image :

« Eh dire que vous vous battiez à la soirée du bac, la chambre à dû, vous rapprochez ;) »

Oh le con, donc la soirée chez Ino c'est vraiment bien passer, je me suis résigné à me dire que j'avais surement rêvé, mais non ! Il était là ! On s'est battu et on s'est retrouvé dans la chambre et lui doit surement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce. Mon cerveau s'active voyant toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu arriver dans cette fameuse chambre. Je décide d'appeler Gaara, il doit surement avoir entendu, vu ou appris quelque chose. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait fermé la porte. Quel connard.

-Allo Gaara ?!

-Pourquoi tu cries dès le matin ?

-Gaara écoute moi bien. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes sincèrement.

-Est-ce que tu as vomis dans les cheveux d'Hinata, non t'inquiète, par contre t'as visé le chien de kiba. Je crois qu'il te cherche pour te démonter.

Je pris un temps de réflexion revoyant la scène d'hier soir. C'est vrai quand sautillant de partout avec Hinata j'ai vomi sur une moquette blanche…. Le bar n'a pas de moquette blanche…. Ma salive déglutis dans ma gorge. Je réglerais ça plus tard.

-Non.. Non, c'est pas à propos de ça. Tu te souviens de la soirée du bac, de sasuke tout ça ?

-Oui oui, tu peux te dépêcher, je suis au boulot là. Murmura-t-il ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sasuke et moi dans la chambre ?

-T'as oublié ? Interrogea Gaara surpris.

-… Je me souviens de rien Gaara. Y a à peine deux jours, je l'ai rencontré à la caisse de mon supermarché. Son visage m'a rappelé la soirée, la bagarre, mais rien d'autre… Alors j'ai cru que j'hallucinais..

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je n'y étais pas Naruto je ne suis même pas sûr de t'avoir vu sortir de là.

-Ouai mais je me souviens très bien que c'est toi qui avais fermé la porte !

-Je vous ai vu chacun d'un côté du lit alors pour pas que l'on vous dérange dans vos ébats sexuels, j'ai fermé la porte. Surtout ne me remercie pas.

-T'es sérieux ? Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui alors qu'on se battait deux secondes avant ! Hurlai-je stresser.

-Écoute, Sasuke est ton contraire. Les contraires s'attirent. En plus, il est plutôt beau gosse.

-C'est moi qui déconne ou tu joues de la situation ?

-Je sais très bien ce que ça fait d'avoir un trou noir après une soirée bien arrosée. Mais je ne suis pas la fée clochette, demande à Kiba où directement à sasuke.

-Donc tu veux que je demande à celui qui est actuellement mon patron, s'il était bien à la soirée de Kiba et si on a couché ensemble à ce moment là ?

J'entends un rire étouffer au combiné.

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est légèrement irréaliste, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. La vérité est parfois difficile à avoir.

-Merci pour cette phrase philosophique qui m'a permis de comprendre le sens de la vie. Je vais appeler Kiba j'aurais surement plus d'information. Annonçai-je légèrement irriter.

-Ne fais pas la victime, peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée, ça ne changera rien. Puis si tu as l'air si stressé de connaître la vérité, c'est que tu dois probablement la savoir et nier tout en bloc.

\- Pourquoi je nierais tout en bloc ?

-Parce que ça foutrait un malaise dans le duo et que ne t'as peut-être pas envie de ça. Bon écoute petit j'ai du boulot et mon chef me reluque depuis 10 minutes là. On se parle plus tard, bye !

Il raccroche. Je regarde dans le vide. … Non, je le saurais si j'avais couché avec lui… Puis qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si c'était vrai.. Il voudrait plus me voir, ou me traiterais de menteur, ou bien que ce fût une connerie rien de plus. Je me sentirais vraiment mal… Mine de rien, il est attachant, j'ai envie de lui montrer mon monde, ce qu'il a raté à cause de son père… Puis il a l'air d'être réceptif. Je cherche le numéro de téléphone de Kiba, il peut peut-être m'aider.

-Allo… Kiba

\- ECOUTE-MOI BIEN PETIT CON ! JE VAIS TE BUTER TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU VOMIRAS PAR LE CUL, J'AI MIS 40 MINUTES A LAVER AKAMARU A CAUSE DE TON VOMITO DEGEULASSE ET MEME APRES CA IL PU LA MERDE !

Je raccroche. Il ne peut pas m'aider pour le moment. J'ai vraiment abusé, j'irais acheter des shampoings canins plus tard dans la journée. Il est déjà 11 heures et je suis encore dans le flou total. Je décide de ranger mon appartement laissant l'histoire de Sasuke entre parenthèse.

 **Jeudi 18 Septembre 13 H**

 _« Mh you touch my tralala hmm I'm ding ding dong »_

J'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone s'activer dans la salle de bain. Je prends pas le temps de regarder mon écran et décroche machinalement.

-Allo ?

-Ca fait deux heures que je t'attends.

-… Sasuke ?

-Non c'est Michelle la voisine. Dépêches toi de ramener ton cul chez moi j'ai un mal de crâne horrible et j'ai la dalle.

-La petite Michelle est en manque de libido. Informai-je en pouffant de rire.

Un silence blessant accompagne ma blague.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Prends une aspirine et commande un truc. Répondais-je sérieusement.

-Je t'attends pour bouffer salle con !

-Bah je savais pas fallait m'envoyer un message ! Toi aussi t'as rien dis.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à t'engueuler. Mais sache que si tu ne ramènes pas ta croute dans 20 minutes j'appelle Kakuzu et je te démonte la gueule.

-Sasuke se serait-il lever du pied gauche à cause de la cuite de la veille ? Demandai-je ironique.

-Je vais te défoncer. Dit le brun avant de raccrocher violement.

Je ri à gorge déployé. L'idée de voir sasuke après une soirée arrosée me hâte. Je me prépare et m'active pour arriver à temps avant que le brun ne râle encore plus. J'arrive chez lui en 20 minutes, une fois les escaliers montés je frappe à la porte, prêt à recevoir les foudres de celui-ci. Mais au lieu de ça, je tombe ne à nez devant un Sasuke endormi, des cernes légèrement marquées et des cheveux en batailles. Son pyjama se résume à un short noir et un débardeur bleu marine qui doit faire 3 fois sa taille.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je un peu inquiet ?

-J'ai faim. T'as ramené des aspirines ?

Il passe sur le côté me permettant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Alors qu'hier le salon était nickel et bien ranger, je le retrouve dans un état pas possible… Rien n'est à sa place, des affaires trainent sur le sol, des dossiers sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et la table. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir et lui aussi est dans le même bordel.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Ne pose pas de question, et donne moi l'aspirine.

Je lui tends une boite de sachet que je retrouve au fond de mon sac à dos. Avec le temps, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais aller nul part sans une boite de doliprane.

-Tu n'as pas commandé avant que je n'arrive ?

-Mon tel s'est peter, je peux plus appeler.

-Mais tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure non ?

-Eh bien maintenant, je peux plus ! Saoule moi pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur là ! Cria Sasuke d'un ton dur et froid.

Je remarque dans son regard une colère noire et une légère tristesse. Ce n'est surement pas à cause de notre conversation, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui en demander la cause. Je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle directement un snack qui est déjà enregistré. Avec le temps, j'ai aussi appris à avoir toujours le numéro d'un snack sur soi. Je commande des pizzas et des nuggets pendant que le brun arrange tant bien que mal le salon sans dessus-dessous.

-Ils arrivent dans 20 minutes.

Sasuke hoche la tête prend son verre d'aspirine et le bois cul sec.

-Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais.. Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

-Mon père est venu me rendre visite. Dit-il en serrant le verre d'une bonne poigne.

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas resté quelques jours, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné. Emi-je en me moquant légèrement.

Sasuke me lança un regard meurtrier qui me fit taire net.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça se termine dans cet état Dis-je en montrant des yeux l'état du salon qui n'en n'est plus un.

-J'étais encore un peu saoule quand il est rentré. Il voulait que je l'accompagne à un dîner d'affaires, mais je n'étais pas du tout en état…

-Pour y aller. Terminais-je, C'est clair, mais t'aurais dû me dire que t'avais un truc de prévu, je t'aurais pas laissé te bourrer autant hier.

-C'est pas ta faute je voulais pas y aller. Mais je suis obligé d'aller à une réception donner en début d'après-midi.

-Attends…. Parce que tu n'étais pas apte à partir à un déjeuner, il a démoli ton appartement ? Demandai-je venant tout juste de comprendre la réalité.

-Son appartement. Corrige Sasuke. Il veut que je reprenne le flambeau de sa société. Alors ça le met en rogne quand je me comporte comme ça. Et moi, c'est lui qui me met en colère.

-Comme un jeune en pleine fougue de la jeunesse !? Et tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, je présume ?

Sasuke me fixe intensément.

-Je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'as dit hier, et voilà ce que ça donne quand on se tient tête avec mon père. Termine-t-il en me montrant l'état delà baraque.

-Ca c'est rien, deux trois coups de ménages par ci par la. T'inquiète !

-Tu rangeras alors. Me coupe Sasuke.

\- La blague, je range même pas chez moi tu voudrais que je range ton appart'

-Je suis sûr que si je donne un extra à Hidan pour ce petit geste commercial, il en sera ravie Informe le brun, fier.

-T'es sérieux la ?! Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce patron de merde ? Je vais me rebeller quitte à tout perdre, je m'en fous, je trouverais un autre job ! Ne crois pas que tu as tous les pouvoirs. Il me défie du regard pendant un court instant.

Une sonnerie se fait entendre et le brun part ouvrir à l'inconnu.

-Les pizzas sont là. Commence à manger, je reviens me changer.

J'ouvre les boites avec vitesse pour trouver, ma préférée. La pizza goût ramen. Quel délice ! Je vois revenir Sasuke d'une chemise grise entrouverte et d'un jean délavé. Le style un peu cool lui va vraiment bien. Il me surprend en train de le scruter de bas en haut.

-On aime ce qu'on voit ? Interroge-t-il ?

-Ta gueule p-pauvre con Bégayai-je les joues pourpres.

 **Jeudi 18 septembre 14h30**

« Il faut que je lui demande »

Les boites sont éparpillées sur la table recouverte de miettes. Sasuke et moi sommes affalés sur le divan l'estomac trop remplis pour pouvoir faire un geste. C'est le meilleur moment pour lui demander s'il se souvient de quelques choses. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

-Sasuke.. Écoute, il faut… Enfin faut que je te .. Demande quelque chose Hésitais-je.

-Quoi ?

côté

-Je.. Enfin c'est peut-être qu'une illusion, mais je..

-Va s'y franco Naruto.

Il m'a.. Appeler Naruto.. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends mon prénom sortir de sa bouche.

-Je.. J'ai la sensation de t'avoir déjà vu !

-Et ? Demande Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

-Bah.. On ne se serait pas déjà vu par hasard ? Demandais-je ?

-Non.

-Mais si a une soirée ?

-Impossible que je sois allé à une même soirée que toi. Annonça-t-il.

-sasuke.. Mets ton ego de coter et réponds-moi franchement.

Je vois Sasuke s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé, se penchant sur ses genoux. Je décide de continuer, trop tard pour passer à autre chose.

-À la soirée de Kiba.À Dis-je d'une traite.

Un long silence s'installe. Sasuke semble réfléchir, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne bouge plus tôt, je peux à peine apercevoir son torse gonfler et dégonfler au rythme de sa respiration.

-Moi aussi. Finit-il par dire.

-Co-Comment ça ?

-Moi aussi, je me souviens de ce moment-là. Reprit-il.

Mon visage se crispe, mes yeux s'agrandissent et mon cœur s'accélère.

-Et.. Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?

-Qu'on s'est frappé dessus pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute, avant de se retrouver dans une chambre au fond du couloir.

-…Et ?

Sasuke regarde son parquet comme s'il voyait quelque chose.

-Et on a continué à se bagarrer. Termina-t-il.

-…. Et ensuite ?

Sasuke se tourne face à moi :

-Putin mais arrête avec tes « et » à la fin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il passé ensuite ! C'est le flou total !

-Je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer à se sujet Avouai-je. Je ne me souviens de rien non plus.

\- J'ai un gros trou noir et ce n'est qu'en te voyant la première fois dans ce supermarché que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essaie de dire.

-En me réveillant le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de mon pote Suigetsu. Mes souvenirs ne se sont réveillés que quand je t'ai vu au supermarché.

Je me lève commençant à faire les cent pas :

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? C'est quand même fou. Je veux dire qu'on a dû rester dans cette chambre un bon moment…

Sasuke se lève à son tour et s'étire.

-Ça ne change rien. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, on était bourré Achève Sasuke

Mon cœur rate un battement ou peut-être deux. Si je comprends bien quoi qu'il a pu se passer dans cette pièce, il ne faut pas en tenir compte et passer à… Autre chose ?

-Il ne faut pas tenir compte et passer à autre chose.

Ce garçon à la mauvaise manie de répéter exactement tout ce que je pense. Mais moi, je ne veux pas passer à autre chose moi. Je veux dire… Maintenant que je suis devant le fait accompli, j'aurais aimé qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec lui… Je veux dire ça ne compte pas pour du beurre…

-Naruto ?

Je reprends mes esprits difficilement, le cœur blessé.

-Oui ?

Ça va ? T'as beuger pendant plusieurs minutes…

-Non ça va Dis-je en me reprenant tant bien que mal, une main me grattant les cheveux. Bon vu que tu as prévu un truc cette après-midi, je vais te laisser.

Je regroupe reprends mes affaires une à une, me dépêchant sortant de cette situation pour pouvoir faire le vide. Je me suis trompé, il ne s'est rien passé, et il ne se passera rien avec lui. Je crois que je suis tombé sous son charme… Bien trop vite…

Une main bloque mon bras dans la précipitation.

-Attends j'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demande Sasuke se doutant de quelque chose.

-Absolument rien, je t'assure je vais y aller.

Sa main ne se dessert pas de son emprise.

-C'est pas ton genre de partir précipitamment

-On se connait trop peu pour que tu sache ce qui est mon genre et ce qui ne l'est pas. Dis-je d'un ton froid involontaire.

Sasuke semble surpris par mon comportement, je décide de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour enlever mon bras et prendre ma veste. Je me raccompagne tout seul jusqu'à la sortie et descend les escaliers. Alors que j'allais entamé la descente de celles-ci, la voix de sasuke raisonne dans l'immeuble.

-Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est pas la peine de prendre à cœur ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée. Quoi qu'il est pu se passer ça ne doit pas couper les liens qu'on vient de se créer non ? On est amis maintenant non ?

Amis ? Parce qu'il ne voit qu'une amitié entre nous ? C'est pas possible on ne peut pas n'être qu'amis. Ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée, c'est qu'on a couché ensemble et qu'il refuse de l'admettre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Alors non on ne peut pas rester qu'amis.

-Je dois y aller, bye Annonçai-je en guise d'adieu.

 **Jeudi 18 Septembre 17h00**

Me voilà allonger sur mon canapé un bol de céréale à la main, zappant de chaine en chaine afin d'obliger mon esprit à penser à autre chose qu'à cette défaite misérable de ce midi. Qu'attendais-je vraiment de lui ? J'espérais surement qu'il me dise qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé si on avait vraiment couché ensemble… Et pourquoi pas qu'il ne serait pas contre une deuxième soirée dans se genre la. Bien-sur rien n'arrive comme on l'avait pensé. Me dire en face et sans scrupule ignorant totalement mon avis ou mes sentiments sur le sujet, m'avouer qu'il en avait rien a carré et que pour lui tout ce qui a pu se passer à se moment la doit être supprimer à tout jamais de nos esprits. Ca m'apprendra à imaginer l'inimaginable… J'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé. Je ne prends pas la peine de décrocher, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de jouer le comique pour aujourd'hui.

-Si c'est important, il laissera un message Emis-je entre deux bouchés.

Ma messagerie retentit. La poisse. Par contrainte je tends mon bras essayant d'attraper tant bien que mal ce maudit cellulaire. J'ouvre le message sans vers attention à son envoyeur

« Je suis sorti de la réception, si tu es libre tu peux me rejoindre au café près du pont. Apparemment il est excellent. «

C'est surtout le plus cher. C'est le seul café ou tu peux perdre la moitié de ton salaire seulement en consommant du café et des petits croissants. Je souris instinctivement à cette pensée. Je devrais peut-être y aller au final… J'ai pas trouver l'amour mais j'ai trouver un bon ami… Je l'ai déjà perdu de vue une fois, ça serait con de le perdre une deuxième. Je m'habille sans grande conviction, laissant mon bol à moitié plein.

 **Jeudi 18 Septembre 18h**

Voilà maintenant plus de 20 minutes que nous sommes assis sur la terrasse sans rien se dire. Une fois que l'on s'habitue au silence il est difficile de prononcer un mot. Nous regardons au loin les passants rentrer chez eux surement après une journée de dur labeur. Les tables se remplissent petit à petit autour de nous préparant la tournée du soir. Je reprends une gorger du cappuccino que m'a payer bien gentiment Sasuke.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Commença le brun, cassant ce silence que je regrette déjà.

-Non tout va bien.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Demandais-je les yeux pendant dans le vide.

-Que tu ne me dis pas clairement le fond de ta pensée. Et que je ne jouerais pas au détective trop longtemps. Alors pour la deuxième fois qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

-Troisième. C'est la troisième fois que tu me poses cette question

Mine de rien, je scrute les doigts du brun qui se ressert sur ce pauvre verre de café.

-Je vais vraiment te frapper fort. Si tu ne veux pas être humilié en plein milieu du carrefour t'as intérêt à ouvrir ta bouche.

-Je me demande qui se fera vraiment humilié devant tout le monde. Dit-je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il m'empoigne mon col avec violence et rapproche nos visages l'un de l'autre.

-Ma patience à sa limite. Emit-il les dents serrés.

-Les limites sont faites pour être dépassés non ?

Mais à quoi je joue. Bien que je sois d'un caractère cherche merde, c'est pas dans mon habitude de réagir comme ça… Sauf si c'est devant mes ennemis.

Il se lève brusquement m'obligeant à le suivre. On se retrouve à coté de la table face à face près à se rentrer dedans

-Eh bien va si, j'espère que tu réalises dans quoi tu t'entraines.

J'empoigne à mon tour son col, m'immergeant dans une soudaine colère noire. La tension atteint son apogée je n'arriverais jamais à écrire ce mot) et alors que nous nous apprêtons à nous donner un coup de poing, une serveuse aux cheveux rose s'interposent entre nous.

-S'il vous plait, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de se bagarrer. Calmez-vous ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir.

La tension baisse d'un cran. Je réalise alors que cette dispute n'a ni queue ni tête, et qu'au point ou on en est il serait plus judicieux de dire ce que je pense concrètement.

-Je sui désolé Dis-je la tête baisser. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée.

Sasuke me regarde intrigué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire toi aussi ?

-Je… Pensais que… Je veux dire que peut-être il se serait passé des choses… Et que pour moi ça a de l'importance…

-Si j'avais su que tu pensais comme ça je ne t'aurais pas dis ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.

Je relève la tête embrouillé par cette situation.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais tout oublier pour repartir de zéro. Après tout on n'est pas sur de ce qu'il s'est passé, on a pu faire des choses … Comme rien faire du tout.

-Le souci c'est que je ne lui pas sur que l'on est rien fait … tout les deux… Je sens mes joues s'empourprés.

-Tu sais si.. on a fait quelque chose toi et moi dans.. cette chambre… Sache que je ne regrette pas..

-Sérieux ?

-Bien-sur que non . Enfin je veux dire si ça c'est passé c'est qu'on en a eu envie… Non ?

Mon cœur s'accélère et je sens une montée d'euphorie se dispersé en moi.

-Oui ! Criai-je un peu trop fort attirant le regard de deux ou trois tables. Enfin je veux dire on a du en avoir envie voila.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention, c'est pour ca que je t'ai cogner la dernière fois.

-Et moi c'est à cause de ton air hautain, fallait bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place.

-Ah bon ? Parce que dans ma version des faits je t'ai plutôt défoncer.

-Je crois pas non !

-Tu veux que je te montre comment ça c'est passé Dit-il se rapprochant de moi les poings serrés.

-Bah ouai vient, si t'arrives à surmonter deux défaites de suite connard !

-Putin mais vous allez arrêter bande de cons ! Hurla la voix de la serveuse aux cheveux bubble-gum du fond du bar. Sortez ! Je veux plus vous voir ici !

Nous sortons du café sous le regard massacreur de la serveuse, et nous nous dirigeons vers le pont. La tension est complètement descendue entre nous et le calme de la rivière nous détend un peu plus. Je regarde Sasuke au loin les derniers rayons de soleil éclairant sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs. Le ciel un peu orangé rend l'atmosphère un peu trop romantique. Ce qui ne facilite pas mon cœur à faire un choix. Dois-je laisser mes sentiments prendre un peu plus d'ampleur dans mon cœur ou bien dois-je les bloquer en espérant qu'ils se rétractent et disparaissent ?

-Je te paie vraiment à rien foutre. Annone Sasuke regardant l'eau de la rivière.

-Comment ça ?!

\- Comme guide j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Je ris à sa remarque. D'un coté il a raison, je suis censé lui faire visité la ville et au lieu de sa on a failli se battre devant un café.

-Je me rattraperais demain Finis-je de dire.

-J'espère bien.

Une brise légère se fait sentir. Après quelques minutes passé la, à ne rien dire, on se dit au revoir et on partit chacun de notre coté.


End file.
